The present invention relates to gateways in video distribution networks.
Video distribution networks deliver entertainment and educational content from one or more central locations to many customer premises. The video distribution network includes distribution centers, with each distribution center serving a cluster of customer locations. If the video distribution system is a broadcast system, the bandwidth requirements of distribution lines feeding distribution centers remains fairly constant over short time intervals. If the video distribution system is switched, video signals received by the distribution center depend, in part, on the demand generated by serviced customers.
Each customer premise includes a gateway connected to the servicing distribution center. The gateway receives network signals from the distribution center and forwards video signals to one or more video receivers at the customer location. The gateway may modify network signals to suit particular format requirements for each receiver. The gateway may include one or more gateway sources each generating video signals for one or more receivers.
A single remote control is often provided to operate both the gateway and one or more receivers. This remote control simplifies control operations and makes equipment control more convenient for the customer. Typically, this remote control has a single button for controlling the power state of both the gateway and the receiver. While this simplifies equipment operation, the use of a single button can create problems in certain circumstances. In particular, if a control signal indicating activation of the power control input is blocked from either the gateway or the receiver, one device will be on and the other off. Subsequent assertions of the power control input will toggle both devices creating a continuous xe2x80x9cblankxe2x80x9d screen on the receiver.
In addition to creating a potentially puzzling situation for the customer, turning the receiver off while leaving the gateway on and switched to the last channel viewed by the customer creates an additional problem. In particular, the gateway still requests video delivery from the distribution center. This wastes bandwidth on the distribution line feeding the distribution center if no other customer serviced by the distribution center is also viewing the same channel.
What is needed is to handle power control signals at the gateway in a manner that does not inconvenience the customer even when such a control signal is not appropriately received by either the gateway or the receiver. Gateway power control so adapted should not require extensive modification of video distribution network equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide power input control to gateways and receivers located on customer premises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide convenient recovery when a power control input signal, sent from a remote control to a gateway and receiver, is received by one device and not the other.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a video distribution gateway with greater functionality in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a video distribution network with reduced distribution line bandwidth requirements.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a system for receiving networked video is provided. The system includes a remote control transmitting a control signal indicating when a power control input is activated. A video receiver is controlled by the remote control. The video receiver powers up or powers down based on the received control signal indicating activation of the power control input. A gateway receives signals from the network representing at least one video channel. The gateway decodes or transforms signals received from the network into a predefined video format acceptable to the receiver. When the gateway receives a control signal transmitted by the remote control, the gateway determines if the control signal indicates activation of the power control input. If the control signal indicates activation of the power control signal and if the gateway is currently in an on state, the gateway toggles to an off state and outputs a predefined channel to the receiver.
In various embodiments of the present invention, the predefined channel includes at least one of vertical blanking interval information, emergency alert system information, and channel content information. The gateway may include a timer turning the gateway to an on state for a predetermined period of time at regular intervals.
A method for power synchronization between a networked gateway or gateway source and one or more video receivers is also provided. The gateway or gateway source and the receiver are controlled by a remote control having a plurality of control inputs including a power control input. The method includes receiving a signal from the remote control indicating that a control input was activated. If the gateway or gateway source is in the on state, the gateway or gateway source is changed to the off state. A predefined channel is transmitted to the video receiver if the control input was the power control input and if the gateway or gateway source is in the off state.
A method for reducing bandwidth utilization in a switched video distribution network is also provided. The network includes customer sites, each site having at least one receiver and a gateway. Each gateway or gateway source decodes or transforms at least one requested channel to produce video signals for use by each receiver. Each gateway is connected with a distribution center which receives requested channels over a distribution line. The bandwidth of the distribution line is reduced by switching each gateway or gateway source to a predefined channel when receivers serviced by the gateway are turned off.